


Ficlets and Drabbles

by spocksbedsidemanner



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Bury yourself in the fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocksbedsidemanner/pseuds/spocksbedsidemanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all the little things I write. All in one place, for your perusal. Lucky you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Amanda throws the boys a wedding reception on Vulcan, during the not-cool-but-certainly-not-so-sweltering season. It’s a modest affair, with family, close friends, and people they’ve met through the years all gathering at the S’chn T’gai family estate for the evening. There’s soft music and hors d'oeuvres in the courtyard, and gently twinkling lights throughout her garden.

 

Someone announces that it’s time for the mother-son dance. Jim guides Winona onto the floor, Spock offers his arm to his mother, and the four of them begin to dance, gliding around the room. As McCoy’s mother passed some time ago, he steps aside to watch his husbands and his mothers-in-law whirl around, but after a couple minutes of watching Jim and Winona in their attempt to outdo the other in doing the cheesiest dance moves, he’s interrupted by a tap on his arm.

 

Spock has led Amanda over to their table (though lead is perhaps too generous a word, going by the look in Amanda’s eyes, escorted may be more appropriate), and in a tone that is kind yet clearly will not allow for argument, she says: “Leonard, would you be so kind as to give me the next dance?”

 

He smiles, and takes her hand, “I’d be honored, Ma’am.”


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda likes listening to 20th and 21st century music, likes blasting the songs in whatever room she happens to be in, likes loudly singing along and dancing around as she cooks or gardens or works on papers. Love songs are her favorite, they stick in her mind for hours or days on end. She can be found humming Elvis Presley’s “Can’t Help Falling in Love” as she tweaks a Grayson family recipe to use Vulcan ingredients and kitchen appliances. Out in her garden, kneeling in the dirt and pulling weeds between her rosebushes, she sings the chorus of “Making Love Out of Nothing at All” by Air Supply, yanking out a weed to punctuate every line.

 

Sarek returns home one afternoon to hear the muffled beat of Amanda’s current playlist coming from the bathroom, Amanda having just finished showering moments before. Playing at the moment is an upbeat 21st century pop song, he notes, this song in particular having often been in the background of her thoughts during the past week. Amanda glides out of the bathroom as he enters their bedroom, her hair secured atop her head in a towel.

 

 _Illogical,_ he’d thought, the first time he’d seen her do so, but he’d since come to realize that Amanda had her own kind of logic in the way she did such things.

 

Now, Amanda brightens as she sees him, a glint of mischief in her eyes, and she begins to dance and twirl around him as she continues to sing along. She spins to look up at him as she sings _“This woman is my destiny.”_ And, though the lyrics are dramatically emotional, as Sarek meets his aduna’s gaze and feels her warm greeting through their bond, he cannot deny that the sentiment is... accurate.


	3. Chapter 3

McCoy has a tough day, he’s been lecturing all morning to med students and then attending to patients all afternoon, so he comes home to their apartment, totally drained, and falls into the couch. He rolls over, brings his arm up over his head, and promptly falls asleep.

A couple hours later, Spock returns from his meetings.

Normally, McCoy has already cooked supper, or has called to ask Spock to bring home takeout. But as he enters, Spock notices the lack of cooking smells, and that there's no sound of movement from anywhere in the apartment.

As he enters the living room, his eyes come to rest on the mussed hair peeking out from the corner of their throw blanket, and the worn hand covering McCoy's face.

He sighs, taps a few things into his PADD, and settles himself carefully behind his bondmate.

McCoy cracks his eyes open as Spock settles in, and reaches out to rest his hand on Spock's cheek, "Sorry, forgot to make anything. Bet you're hungry."

"I am Vulcan, hunger is easily controlled," Spock murmurs, bringing his hand up to cover McCoy's. "Are you in good health? Is there anything you need?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Just a very long day. These old bones aren't what they used to be."

"Perhaps. I have taken the liberty of ordering food for us, it shall arrive shortly. While we wait, it might be desirable to remain here."

"Really, Spock?" McCoy smirks. "You want to cuddle up here? How very human of you."

Spock stiffens for a moment, then his expression softens as he stretches out to rest behind his husband, pulling him in close, "Merely an attempt to use your vernacular, as it pleases you."

AND THEN THEY SNUGGLE AND SPOCK KISSES BONES' NECK AND HAPPY TIMES. THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote dis for Shan. I love you SHERNANERN.


End file.
